


Endless Forms Most Beautiful

by endrega_Turtlesse



Series: Ficlets [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Dark, Gen, Mood Fic, not major character death but a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endrega_Turtlesse/pseuds/endrega_Turtlesse
Summary: Five times the Soldier met Death.
Series: Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073822
Kudos: 4





	Endless Forms Most Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to post this - it's super short and not gonna get anything more, but I like it and maybe yous will, too. It was born from an "I wanna write my feelings out" moment. Title from the Nightwish album I was listening to while writing (it's amazing, give it a try).

The ground simmered below, under the clouds, under the fire, under the smoke. Under the death.

The stench of burning flesh filled the air as Death floated above the battlefield.

Death below and Death above.

The empty, dead eyes of the Soldier stared at death. He was tired of killing.

“Are you here for me?” he raised his eyes.

Death shook its head and the Soldier focused on the carnage once again.

\--

The river flowed angrily, angry at the bodies of the dead blocking its way, angry at the hands that put them there. The river flowed red, red from the endless blood spilling from the bodies filling it. The river flowed cleansing, washing the death off the murderer.

Death looked down at the Soldier as he looked up at Death.

“Are you here for me?” the Soldier asked.

Death shook its head and the Soldier dunked beneath the waters.

\--

The hilltop caved in, and the bodies tumbled down, down, down. The hill gave in under the weight of death and it filled every crevice, it pooled at the bottom, it piled in the middle. Above the tumbling of the rocks Death floated, and below the tumbling rocks the Soldier looked up.

“Are you here for me?” he asked.

Death shook its head and the Soldier disappeared.

\--

They said the castle would never fall. They said the walls would never fail. They said the soldiers would always stand. They said the Soldier could never come and they were safe; they said they could do as they pleased. They said the markets would always flourish, they said the sin would always flow, they said the sinner would never die would never lose would never stop.

The Soldier stood beneath the crumbled castle, stood beneath the fallen walls, stood between the dead bodies. He stood where they said he would never walk, and he looked up at Death.

“Are you here for me?” he asked.

Death shook its head and the Soldier left the City.

\--

The world burned and the Soldier stood in its centre. The world burned and Death danced in the air. The world burned and the Soldier burned with it.

It has been condemned and he has fulfilled the sentence.

“Are you here for me?” the Soldier asked.

“Yes,” Death nodded, and the Soldier raised his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I feast on kudos and comments, feed the eternal beast


End file.
